


A Halloween Stupor

by BookishTea



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward, Background Relationships, Boys Kissing, Drunkenness, Fondling, Gay, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Heavy Petting, Highschool AU, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Partying, Public Display of Affection, Roughness, Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishTea/pseuds/BookishTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people don't enjoy Halloween parties, Kyle is one of them. So why did he go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Halloween Stupor

A disgruntled teen nosily sipped from his plastic red cup, aware that the punch was most likely spiked mere minutes before. Still, he didn't mind the slight buzz that circled his head.

"Awesome right?" A slurred voice hummed by his side.

Kyle nodded, fingering the fabric of his mummy costume. He kept fidgeting within the layers, constantly adjusting the lines of linen that covered his lips. Sparing Stan a glance from the corner of his eye, Kyle silently admired the boy beside him. It was a cheesy costume, but it was still cute. A knight ready to rescue a damsel in distress.

It was pretty obvious that Stan meant to bring along Wendy, but she was unsurprising put off by the whole aspect. Maybe it was because of the implications, but regardless, Wendy refused to dress up as a princess.

Kenny on the other hand, found no issue with it, so long as he was paid enough. So instead Stan partnered with the blonde, while Wendy dressed up as a historic female figure that no one else knew or cared enough about, but was supposedly instrumental in feminism.

"Dude, are you going to mingle or what?"

Kyle stepped away from his thoughts once more, turning to face a frowning Stan.

"I am." He waved to himself and towards the increasingly drunk teenagers that staggered around the room. In order to suit the Halloween mood, Token and Craig had discovered an old abandoned Victorian house, meant to be demolished. And of course the teens thought it a great place to have a party, and be away from any adult supervision.

"No you're not, you're just standing in this corner."

"Then what else am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, man." Stan sighed, brushing the hairs that were clinging to his forehead. He had placed his helmet somewhere unknown, as the facial restrictions made him feel sweaty and gross. Something he was sure that Wendy wouldn't appreciate, and he was really looking forward to getting a kiss or two. "Just, talk to people, okay?"

"Fine." he groaned; it wasn't like he was forced into coming here instead of getting a decent amount of sleep into his system.

He waited until his armor clad best friend walked off, most likely looking for Wendy, when he scanned the living room. The light fixtures were long burnt out, so the house was sent aglow with a candle in every imaginable corner, each dripping wax onto the hardwood floor.

There wasn't a face he recognized among the crowd of bodies that danced to the sound of crappy Halloween music, which blared from the borrowed cd player and speakers. Cartman had gotten them, or stole them from their school. From here Kyle could see their school's name written on its plastic surface, purple in the lighting. Speaking of which, Kyle hadn't seen Cartman since they arrived here. He was no doubt as irritated as he was, and probably sulking in some shadowy corner. At least arguing with the chunky brunette was better than doing nothing, or having Stan send random girls his way out of pity. Wanting to avoid that outcome, Kyle searched the entire main floor before realizing that Eric wasn't there. He pressed his way through stumbling legs and jabbing elbows until he found Craig and Tweek huddled into a corner, a coffee worker and a zombie.

"Have you seen Cartman?!" Kyle yelled over the pulsing music.

"What?!" Craig asked, moving his head to the side to hear better. The mummy ducked down, yelling the brunette's name into Craig's ear until he finally gestured towards the staircase.

"Thanks!"

"What?!"

Kyle shook his head, swearing under his breath as he left the pair and made his way towards the twisting steps.

* * *

"C'mon, Eric!" Butters whined, fisting the fabric of his tutu. To Eric's disapproval, the petite blonde had went as a ballerina. Fully decked out in vibrant pinks and glitter that dusted his cheekbones, Butters looked absolutely adorable.

But to Eric it was mocking the purpose of Halloween, to be scary! He was the perfect example of what to dress as, being a vampire and all. And no, not those trashy modern ones, as he declared. But a real one, with fangs dripping blood(covered more in beer at this point).

"No." Eric grunted, chugging the rest of his cup before crushing it and flinging across the room. Seconds later he was reaching for another one, eyeing the boy before him through a layer of dripping foam.

"Fine." Butters sighed, stomping his feet as he left.

Unobserved to the seated brunette, Kyle brushed his shoulder against the blonde's as he entered the door frame, frowning at the boy's sullen expression.

He shook his head, raising a brow at the room's floor littered in crumpled cups.

"What was that about?"

"He wanted us to dance together and I told him to fuck off." Eric shrugged, taking another large sip from his cup.

"And why did you do that?" Kyle questioned, taking a creaking seat and dragging it towards the tall teen.

Eric snorted, "Why are you a mummy?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean...it's a bit ironic." Eric gestured towards Kyle's form, squinting as his eyes lingered in their appraisal.

Kyle awkwardly shifted his weight, crossing his arms from the inspection.

"Well, to dress up as an Egyptian. I guess you'll be a Nazi next. Your parents must be loosing their minds with a son like you."

"Oh, fuck you!" Kyle hissed, punching the closest of Eric's arms. Only smiling when he earned a grunt in pain.

Eric leaned away, rubbing at his injured arm he snorted, "You probably want to."

Kyle gave a start. "W-what?!" he sputtered, unsure if he heard that correctly. But going off of the vampire's toothy grin, he probably did. "You honestly need professional help, fatass."

"Think about it, Kahl." Eric whispered, tossing the still half filled plastic cup over his shoulder, uncaring that the sticky liquid seeped into the already damaged wood. "Why else did you seek me out in a secluded and dark room?"

"Secluded? I just saw Butters a second ago." Kyle pointed out, heart pounding in his ears.

"Butters only came up here because of me, and you never denied it, Jew."

Before Kyle could even give a retort, Eric's cold and beer stained lips pressed against his own. Just as the redhead tried to pull back, Eric seized hold of the linen that wrapped around his head, yanking him back.

Despite every fiber of his being saying that this was wrong and he wasn't gay, Kyle moaned into the kiss. He clutched at Eric's cape, smoothing his hands along his shoulders as he tilted his head for better access.

As soon as he felt Eric's hand worm its way through the layers of his costume, Kyle bit down on the other's lip in warning. But to his surprise Eric groaned in delight, even when actual blood tingled his tongue with its rust.

It was when Eric pressed himself closer, Kyle felt _it_. The harsh reality of an erection grazed his thigh, and immediately he threw himself away.

"The fuck!?" Kyle bellowed, mind spinning in its drunken haze.

"What?" Eric reached out once more, but frowned when his fingers only touched air. He blinked for a second, dazed as he wetted his lips.

"You have a boner!"

"And?"

" _And?!"_ Kyle repeated, mortified of what had overcome him. What he had done...

Eric wiped at his nose, "Look, Kyle. I really don't see the big deal here."

"The big deal is.." he tossed an anxious look to the door frame, "I'm not gay." he whispered when he was confident that no one was listening.

"Are you sure? Because you kissed me back just as hard." Eric chuckled, stealing another kiss. He grabbed the other's hands that threatened to punch him, sheer passion eventually wearing Kyle down until he reluctantly returned it.

It was only when the need to breath made Eric separate himself from the mummy. Grumbling in annoyed tones, Eric removed his fake teeth that were threatening to fall out of his mouth, and tossed them away. Immediately he bit along the contour of Kyle's pale neck, or what peeked out.

The sensation had pleasure flashing Kyle's body in liquid heat, grinding his hips onto an offered knee. He was thankful when Eric's free hand drifted to his thighs, rubbing the trembling skin as they danced closer to his need.

"Fuck.." Kyle moaned aloud, satisfied with the fact that the music that shook the floorboards beneath them sucked up the sound. He shuddered when teeth grazed a sensitive patch of skin along the joining of his collarbone, digging his fingers into the other's soft fleshy arms.

Suddenly laughter picked up outside in the hallway, and Kyle flinched. The panic and fear was unbearable, enough to drive out the lust as he reared back and struck the side of Eric's face in his frenzy.

Gasping for air, Kyle stumbled to his feet while Eric was forced to fall back from the blow, leaving him to fall onto the dirty ground.

Bebe and another busty girl passed by the room without a care, ignorant to a flushed and panting Kyle standing over Eric.

"What the hell!" Eric growled, holding his cheek.

"Sorry." Kyle whispered, but smiled at Eric's moaning form.

"You are such a cunt!"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "C'mon, let's find you some ice." He hunched down to help the other climb to his feet, grunting at the weight that leaned against him.

"Worst Halloween ever."

"Oh, don't be a baby!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you all get a lot of candy, but more importantly, stay safe! xx


End file.
